This invention relates generally to power generation systems. The invention is particularly applicable to such systems in which a fuel is used to produce power, both mechanical and electrical, and heat.
The need has existed for a small power generation device having an economy of scale suitable for small businesses for some time. Many of the problems and design considerations involved in the small power generation systems are described in a paper entitled "Development of a Small-Scale Catalytic Gas Turbine Combustor", Journal of Engineering for Power, volume 104, pp. 52-57, January 1982. The article cites problems associated with power generation.
The article discloses that achieving catalyst lightoff is a problem during cold startup of any catalytic device. The lightoff systems evaluated in the article, which are cumbersome and duplicative, include an opposed jet igniter, a packaged burner, an electrical resistance air preheater, an aft-end torch, and hydrogen injection. A discussion of the benefits of each method is included in the article. The method of the present invention is especially new and useful, and when combined with the power generation system, produces an especially desirable and efficient result.